Flatline
Flatline is the fourth mission in Hitman: Blood Money. Agent 47 is tasked with releasing Agent Smith, an allied agent being held in the facility, and to dispatch at least one of three members of the mafia: Carmine DeSalvo, Lorenzo Lombardo and Rudy Menzana. Mission information Briefing It's good to have you back, 47. I'm glad to hear you're fully recovered. Your next assignment's in Northern California. Three mobsters have been checked into a rehab clinic for alcoholics. One of them plans to turn state's witness as soon as he's discharged. Our client wants to avoid that but we don't know which of the three is the target. An undercover agent placed at the clinic to find out hasn't been heard from in a few days. The clinic will only discharge patients if they're sober or dead. The agent who's in there is apparently being kept drugged for unknown reasons, so you'll have to kill him to get him out - but we need him alive. We're giving you an experimental serum that'll give him the appearance of being dead, along with the antidote to bring him back once you're out. Something's very wrong at this clinic, 47. Keep your eyes open. Intel *Admission papers are required to check-in. Future patients often wait in the park outside. *Troublesome patients are often confined to the medical wing. *The brochure lists some interesting facilities such as a library, a gymnasium, and a large spa area. *Therapists occasionally get contacted for private sessions. *Some guests hide stashes of alcohol in quiet places. Let's hope they don't get alcohol poisoning. *Weight lifting can be fatal. *Some guests cheat on the spa's strict diet by smuggling camping stoves into their rooms. Sounds dangerous! *Deceased patients are taken straight from the medical wing to the morgue. Objectives #Retrieve Agent Smith. #Kill target #1. #Kill target #2 (optional). #Kill target #3 (optional). #Escape. Weapons Firearms *SLP .40 - On most guards. *TMP - In weapon stash near CCTV tape and on some bodyguards. Melee Weapons *Stun Gun - On all orderlies and in some weapon stashes. Outcome Agent 47 eliminated his target and retrieved Agent Smith from the facility alive. Trivia *The name Flatline refers to an electrocardiogram, which is a device to show heartbeat, with no activity (a flat line), indicating the person is dead. *At the top left of the rank newspaper, there is an advertisement of Cheng Chau Chinese Restaurant, which is the same restaurant as the one in the Hitman: Codename 47 mission The Massacre at Cheung Chau Fish Restaurant, and its Hitman: Contracts remake, The Seafood Massacre. The names of the restaurant's specialties are also references. *This is the first mission in Blood Money where in the loading screen, instead of showing the targets, it shows the VIP (Agent Smith). The other is Requiem, which shows a statue from the graveyard with a crow. *Killing one of the optional targets will gain you $50,000. *None of the targets in this mission are armed. *If you achieve a good rating (such as Professional or Silent Assassin) the newspaper at the end of the mission will change depending on who your primary target was. *The underground tunnel which the orderly uses to move Smith's "dead" body to the morgue is never explored in the game, as the elevator cannot be used by 47, but the map screen can still show the underground tunnel. It can however be accessed using AI exploits, and will lead to the morgue, which can then be accessed before Smith gets there. *The mission takes place on March 31, 2004. Source *''Hitman: Blood Money'' See also * Walkthrough Video walkthrough Category:Hitman: Blood Money missions